Seven archangels
Character Synopsis The Seven archangels are the highest rank of angels in the MGQ verse and are on par with the six ancestors. They're superior to the Seraphim and as such, the Lilith sisters. Micaela is the most powerful member of them, and as such she leads them. These angels didn't exist in the timeline of the original game, but do in the Angel World. There, they basically command all the angels and organize schemes that cause trouble for Luka's world. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C with High 2-A hax/resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: The seven archangels, (Individuals: Micaela, Raphaela, Gabriela, Sandalphone, Uriela, Metatrone, Sariela) Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old Classification: Angel Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master warrior, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeality (As an angel, they reside in a non-corporeal location naturally and cannot be touched by anything on the ground unless they will it so), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, will return as long as light exists), Regeneration (Mid-godly, as angels even destroying them on the spiritual level will do little more than depower them for a little while), Light manipulation and Holy power (All angels can control these as they're aspects of a being who embodies it), Power nullification, Space-time manipulation (Far superior to Cherub Wormiel, an entity who passively consumes space-time), Stat manipulation (Can amplify themselves and weaken their opponents, can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Nullifies damage below a certain degree when critically injured, Durability bypassing (Various ways), Soul manipulation and BFR (In Paradox, Holy attacks can inflict Ascension, which sends the recipient of the effects to heaven), Attack nullification and reflection (Can create barriers that reflect magical damage, has access to abilities which passively reflect damage), Immortality and Regeneration negation (Participated in the great monster wars and helped to permanently destroy Alipheese and the Ancestors), Resistance bypassing (As beings closer to Goddess Ilias herself than nearly anyone else, should be able to utilize Eternal just as she can), Resistance to Death manipulation, Life manipulation, Stat manipulation, Void manipulation, Mind and Empathetic manipulation, Existence erasure, Conceptual destruction (Comparable to Luka at the end of Paradox part 2, who is capable of resisting the effects of the chaos and fighting beings who passively control it. Fought against high-class Apoptoses alongside him), Matter manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Power nullification, Space-time manipulation and Gravity manipulation Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ with High Multiverse Level+ hax/resistance (Superior to the Seraphim.) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to seraphs.) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable via higher dimensionality Striking Ability: Universe Level+ Durability: Universe Level+ with High Multiverse Level+ hax resistance (Superior to the Seraphim.) Stamina: Immeasurable via higher dimensionality Range: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown, Likely Very High (Should rival Micaela and Lucifina here as they occupy the same level on the hierarchy.) Weaknesses: Unknown Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unknown; likely share skills with Seraphs Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Angels Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 1